


It was Big Bill's idea!

by Kris_Tea



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Amputee Georgie Denbrough, And Eddie uses Denscom, Angst and Feels, Aromantic Asexual Mike Hanlon, Asexual Ben Hanscom, B R A N I G A N ., Badass Bitch, Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Ben is innocent only SOMETIMES, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Bill Denbrough Being an Idiot, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Coinsmart who she??, Coming Out, Connor Deserves Happiness, Definitely mentions of sexual stuff so, Demisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie is soft but also feral, Everyone Loves Mike Hanlon, Everyone has their fair share of depression tbh, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, For Bev and Stan, Frank Kaspbrak Lives, Go scream at me in the comments, Good Parent Frank Kaspbrak, Good Parent Maggie Tozier, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insomnia, Lesbian Beverly Marsh, Lets make that a real tag pls, Losers Club Group Chat (IT), M/M, Marijuana, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Mutual Pining, Myra Kaspbrak is supportive, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Stanley Uris, Oblivious Richie Tozier, On a totally unrelated note Eddie was once a vsco boy, Pansexual Richie Tozier, Pining, Possible smut, Recreational Drug Use, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Needs a Hug, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Richie has Irish grandparents on Maggie's side, Richie uses Bev to talk about steddie, Sassy Stanley Uris, Slow Burn, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Sonia and Frank are divorced, Stan uses Mike, Stanley Uris likes to be Sarcastic, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, These kids livin their best lives, They got problems tho, Theyre like 16-17, Underage Smoking, Very very feral, Vomiting, he aint that pure, i think, munchies, no beta we die like men, oh btw, therefore it is only fair they chose his middle name, we STAN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_Tea/pseuds/Kris_Tea
Summary: Basically just a Losers Club groupchat because I've been waiting for forever to make one.There's a lot of crack and fluff, and just a sprinkle of angst (haha that's a lie, there's a whole loAD of angst)
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Patricia Blum Uris, Bill Denbrough/Ben Hanscom, Connor Bowers & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Myra Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon & Beverly Marsh, Patricia Blum Uris & Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 23
Kudos: 97





	1. Oop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chaos begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made a group chat fic. No, it is not going to be very good. Yes, it will be very gay and filled with Streddie because babes. No beta we die like men

Richie Tozier has added Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough, Eddie Kaspbrak, Mike Hanlon, Ben Hanscom, and Beverly Marsh to the group.

Richie Tozier named the chat Loser Babes.

Richie Tozier: welcome, losers

Stanley Uris: Oh no.

Beverly Marsh: Richie honey I thought we talked about doing stupid stuff while high

Eddie Kaspbrak: WAIT WHAT RICHIE ARE YOU GETTING HIGH??

Richie Tozier: one, I am NOT high, two, I may or may not occasionally get high..

Bill Denbrough: with the trashmouth, can confirm he is not high

Richie Tozier: see?? also this was mostly big bill's idea so you are not allowed to yell at me

Ben Hanscom: you know...this isn't the worst idea

Stanley Uris: You're just saying that because your boyfriend thought of it.

Richie Tozier: OSHDOESKS STANLEY FUCKING URINE JUST DRAGGED BEN HANDSOME OOOOO-

Eddie Kaspbrak: real mature, Rich

Richie Tozier: as if your mature, eds

Stanley Uris: *you're 

Richie Tozier: kfjfjdjdtnfkek

Eddie Kaspbrak: don't call me Eds, dipshit

Ben Hanscom: Stanley!!

Stanley Uris: Sorry, Ben.

Ben Hanscom: It's okay!! <3 <3

Stanley Uris: <3

Richie Tozier: diD STAN JUST??

Bill Denbrough: oi, Stan, stop tryna steal my boyfriend

Beverly Marsh: ooP

Eddie Kaspbrak: Bev, please no, your reminding me of my bad years

Stanley Uris: *you're 

Eddie Kaspbrak: oh fuck off, Stan

Richie Tozier: are we just gonna ignore staniel using an emoticon??

Beverly Marsh: where is Mike when you need him

Richie Tozier: I guess we are ignoring that

Richie Tozier: idk hold up

Richie Tozier: dADDDDDD

Mike Hanlon: yes, Richard?

Bill Denbrough: I-

Stanley Uris: Richie did not just summon Mike by saying 'dad'.

Beverly Marsh: well, we all know that Mike is the dad friend and that I'm the mom friend 

Eddie Kaspbrak: hm true

Richie Tozier: kinky

Bill Denbrough: for the love of god please shut up

Mike Hanlon: we all know that's physically impossible

Eddie Kaspbrak: damn, dragged by his own father 

Richie Tozier: :(((

Stanley Uris: No one feels sympathy for you.

Richie Tozier: sTAN I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL

Stanley Uris: Never. Not in a million years.

Richie Tozier: hm fine

Richie Tozier: at least eds is loyal to me

Eddie Kaspbrak: do NOT drag me into this

Richie Tozier: ughhh fine but I know that you both love me

Stanley Uris: No.

Eddie Kaspbrak: no

Beverly Marsh: oh jeez they're in sinc

Bill Denbrough: cough cough

Bill Denbrough: steddie

Bill Denbrough deleted a message.

Eddie Kaspbrak: biLL NOJFKFOF

Stanley Uris: What??

Richie Tozier: I have no idea, stanny

Beverly Marsh: sigh

Mike Hanlon: oblivious gays

Ben Hanscom: leave them be!! they'll figure it out eventually

Eddie Kaspbrak: guys shut your fuckjdjd

Richie Tozier: okay idk whats happening

Richie Tozier: but these formal names are hurtinh my eyes we need to fix this

Bill Denbrough: hurtinh

Richie Tozier: shut up bill

Richie Tozier changed Bill Denbrough's name to Bad Billiam.

Bad Billiam: this is war

Bad Billiam changed Richie Tozier's name to Bad Pansexual.

Bad Pansexual: thats panphobic

Bad Billiam: shut your fuck you twat

Eddie Kaspbrak: wait Stan I have nickname ideas for us!

Stanley Uris: Matching?

Eddie Kaspbrak: yeah

Stanley Uris: Hmmm. Fine, I'll agree only if it isn't stupid.

Eddie Kaspbrak changed Stanley Uris's name to S(a)tan.

Eddie Kaspbrak changed Eddie Kaspbrak's name to Angel Eddie.

S(a)tan: I...don't hate this.

Eddie Kaspbrak: p h e w 

Mike Hanlon: hmmmmmmmmm

S(a)tan: Mike, don't.

Mike Hanlon: what're you gonna do?

S(a)tan changed Mike Hanlon's name to Sheep Dad.

Sheep Dad: I don't find this insulting in the slightest 

S(a)tan: I mean...I wasn't trying to be insulting.

Sheep Dad: because I'm right

Bad Billiam: very much right

Beverly Marsh: mhm

Angel Eddie: wait bevjkfjk

Beverly Marsh: hm?

Angel Eddie changed Beverly Marsh's name to Big Red.

Big Red: oMG EDDIE I LOVE YOU

Angel Eddie: I LOVE YOU TOO

Bad Pansexuall: I feel betrayed 

S(a)tan: Good. You should.

Ben Hanscom: aww!! It's okay, Richie, me and Bill are here for you

Bad Pansexual: sjjddjis thank you ben

Bad Pansexual changed Ben Hanscom's name to Best Boy.

Bad Billiam: wait no

Bad Billiam changed Best Boy's name to Best Bae.

Bad Billiam: there

Best Bae: Bill!!

Bad Billiam: uwu

Bad Pansexual: that's gay

Angel Eddie: Richie you are gay (kinda)

S(a)tan: I'm just gonna go now.

Angel Eddie: take me with you

S(a)tan: Hm, no.

Bad Billiam: dragged by his own boyfriend

Angel Eddie: BILL WTF WE AREN'T DATING

S(a)tan: Yeah, Bill, shut the fuck up. 

Big Red: woah there Stanny that's a little harsh

Sheep Dad: ain't that the truth

Bad Pansexual: im feeling no love in this chili's tonight

S(a)tan: Again, good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hjdjdjJDJJD not my best work but you know what I'm sleep deprived and trying to keep my creative drive going before I diE-


	2. 2am Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahh yes. insomnia is a fucking bitch.
> 
> (this kinda a vent thing because I have insomnia and it sucks, it's also currently 1am as I edit this)

Loser Babes; 2:13 am

Bad Pansexual: okay but like mosquitos are just needles

Bad Pansexual: useless dirty blood sucking needles

Angel Eddie: Richie

Angel Eddie: it is 2am.

Bad Pansexual: Yeah okay so

S(a)tan: Go to bed, Richard.

Big Red: yes, Richie hun, go to bed

Bad Pansexual: b b b but

Bad Billiam: I feel targeted

Sheep Dad: everyone go to bed, now

Bad Pansexual: well shit can't argue with dad

Bad Pansexual: but really I can't sleep

Sheep Dad: why not?

Bad Pansexual: cuz I'm too busy fucking eddies mom haha

Angel Eddie: RICHIE FUCKING TOZIER SO HELP ME

Stanny Boy - Bitchard; 2:20 am

Stanny Boy: Hey, Richie, are you okay?

Bitchard: why yes, I am very much okay on this fine morning staniel, why wouldn't I be

Stanny Boy: Rich. I know you aren't. I can tell.

Bitchard: ...shit really..? I'm that obvious??

Stanny Boy: Eh, most of the time. Yes. Not the point, though.

Stanny Boy: What's wrong?

Bitchard: aww does staniel wanna know what's wrong because he cares about lil' ol me?

Stanny Boy: Didn't say that. But, yeah. I do.

Bitchard: oh

Bitchard: didn't expect that answer hah 

Stanny Boy: Richie..

Bitchard: totally using that as blackmail lmao

Stanny Boy: I'm coming over.

Bitchard: wait what

Stanny Boy: You can't sleep alone, right? So I'm coming over.

Bitchard: stanny you don't have to do that- 

Stanny Boy: Maybe I don't have to, but I want to. Okay?

Bitchard: stan, really it's fine

Stanny Boy: Richie.

Bitchard: ...fuck, okay, fine

Stanny Boy: Good. Be there in ten.

Loser Babes; 7:34 am

Best Bae: Good morning everyone!!

Bad Billiam: morning Ben <3

Best Bae: <3

Big Red: y'all cute n shit but how about we not flirt here

Big Red: that includes Richie and Eddie too

Angel Eddie: Bev wtf no 

Sheep Dad: yes

Angel Eddie: I won't hesitate to kill the both of you

Sheep Dad: shit, aight

Big Red: <3

Angel Eddie: no

Big Red: ouch

Big Red: anyways, speaking of my trashmouthed son

Big Red: where is he

Angel Eddie: idk maybe he stayed up too late and is sleeping rn

Bad Pansexual: wrong spaghetti

Bad Pansexual: also shush pls the baby is sleeping

Bad Billiam: the baby??

Bad Pansexual: [pictureofstanandrichiecuddling.jpg]

Best Bae: aww!! that's adorable

Big Red: that do be cute tho

Bad Billiam: yeah but uh Rich why is Stan at your house

Bad Billiam: in your bed

Bad Billiam: cuddling you

Bad Pansexual: uhhhhhhhhhh

Bad Pansexual: oh would you look at that the baby is waking up gtg byyeeeee

Big Red: mmm that is pretty gay

Book Worm - Spaghetti Noodle; 8:01 am

Book Worm: Hey Eddie!!

Spaghetti Noodle: oh hey Ben

Book Worm: are you okay?

Spaghetti Noodle: uhm yeah why

Book Worm: you just seem really quiet in the groupchat

Spaghetti Noodle: oh uh yeah sorry

Spaghetti Noodle: just talking to my mom

Book Worm: really?

Spaghetti Noodle: Yeah

Book Worm: Edd..I know you avoid your mom any chance you get

Spaghetti Noodle: yeah so? I just couldn't avoid this conversation

Book Worm: alright then..but remember, if anything is up, you can talk to me or the others! 

Spaghetti Noodle: yeah, I know

Spaghetti Noodle: oh I gtg, mum is calling again

Book Worm: alright, bye!!  
read; 8:11 am

Baby - Honey; 8:13 am

Baby: hey, Bill?

Honey: yeah babe?

Baby: I think we've got an ice cream without rainbow sprinkles

Honey: oh no

Honey: I'll get the Disney movies ready

Honey: I'll call Eddie after and you come over, okay?

Baby: yeah, okay, thanks hun!!

Honey: no problem, babe. love you!!

Baby: love you too!! see you in 15 minutes


	3. Thats not how you eat ice cream!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan likes dark humor, Richie likes biting ice cream, and Eddie would like a fucking break.

Loser Babes; 2:27 pm

Big Red: GUYS

Big Red: tell me something random quixkhhhh

Big Billiam: Why?

Big Red: uHm just because come on hurrydhdj-

S(a)tan: Something random.

Bad Billiam: I-

Bad Pansexual: you have to hold a severed human head with two hands or else it'll topple over

Angel Eddie: Wh-

Bad Pansexual: a human head is around the weight of a bowling ball, and with all the bones and shit it'd be pretty heavy 

Sheep Dad: So with one hand, it'd be to heavy and topple over and that's why you need to use two to distribute the weight evenly

Bad Pansexual: see? dad gets me

Bad Pansexual: and you don't wanna be the guy who drops a severed head

S(a)tan: Guilty.

Big Red: I- I didn't expect this but now I'm actually really happy this is comedy gold

Angel Eddie: STAN WHAT??

Bad Billiam: oh boy, poor Eddie

Big Red: Imagine being the guy with two insane husbands lmao

Angel Eddie: shUT YOUR FUCK

Sheep Dad: I think a user change is in order 

S(a)tan: Change my user and your severed head will be the one I dropped.

Sheep Dad: yikes okay

Sheep Dad changed Bad Pansexual's name to Severed Head.

Severed Head: ah I should've seen this coming

Sheep Dad changed their name to Knife.

Knife: Stan pleasee?

S(a)tan: No.

Small One - Tall One; 2:48 pm

Tall One: Eddie pleass get Stan to change his name

Small One: But then I have to change my name :(

Tall One: I'll give you a new one

Small One: Hm, fine

Loser Babes; 2:50 pm

Angel Eddie: Come on Stan just let him change it, it probably isn't gonna be bad anyways

S(a)tan: I don't know..

Angel Eddie: Please?

S(a)tan: Ugh, fine.

Big Red: HAHAHAHAHA

Bad Billiam: Omfl Stan you are so whipped

S(a)tan: Shut it.

Knife changed S(a)tan's name to Murderer.

Murderer: I can't confirm or deny these accusations.

Knife changed Angel Eddie's name to Murderer's Accomplice.

Murderer's Accomplice: Jeez my name is so long

Severed Head: you know what else is long ;)

Murderer's Accomplice: And THIS is why your the severed head

Murderer: He's right.

Knife: I thought we agreed to no flirting 

Big Red: hey wait, yeah-

Murderer's Accomplice: we aren't FLIRTING

Severed Head: haha I am

my one and only's <3 <3; 3:23 pm

Idiot: hey do you guys wanna get ice cream later?

Smarty: I'd have to ask my dad.

Annoying: HELL YES

Annoying: I would do anything to get away from mum, she's so fucking annoying lately

Smarty: I see why you're her son then.

Annoying: Shut the fuck up Stanley 

Idiot: haha

Annoying: You shouldn't be laughing Richie!!

Annoying: Your just as annoying

Idiot: I know

Idiot: and I'm proud 

Smarty: God, you two are insufferable.

Loser Babes; 4:46 pm

Murderer's Accomplice: CAN SOMEBODY

Murderer's Accomplice: CAN SOMEBODY PLS-

Murderer: Eddie, I thought we agreed to be over with this.

Murderer's Accomplice: YOU KNOW WHAT??

Murderer's Accomplice: NO

Bad Billiam: What the fuck 

Big Red: Huh

Severed Head: eds calm down

Murderer's Accomplice: NO

Knife: Okay hold on, hold on-

Knife: What happened?

Murderer's Accomplice: RICHIE BIT HIS FUCKING ICE CREAM IS WHAT HAPPENED

Big Red: I-

Bad Billiam: He's done that...a million times before in front of everyone

Bad Billiam: And you decide to freak out about it now?

Best Bae: wait I was gone!! What happened??

Bad Billiam: read up babe

Murderer's Accomplice: YES

Murderer's Accomplice: BECAUSE IT ISNT NORMAL

Severed Head: pretty sure its normal spaghetti

Murderer's Accomplice: Spaghetti me ONE more fucking time

Murderer's Accomplice: And I swear, I SWEAR, I will make sure your user isn't just a user

Knife: OKAY HAHA EVERYONE OUT OF THE CHAT CALM DOWN GO WATCH A MOVIE OR ELSE I'LL REVEAL ALL YOUR CRUSHES

Murderer's Accomplice: waiT NO-

Murderer: You wouldn't.

Knife: I would, Stan, you know me

Severed Head: jokes on you

Severed Head: we been knew that I had a huge crush on Eddie's mom

Big Red: Rich, I wont hesitate

Severed Head: actually you know what neveRMIND BYE-

Bad Billiam: Mike, everyone already knows me and Ben's crushes....we're dating...

Knife: I'll take away your redbull supply 

Bad Billiam: NOPE BYE

Best Bae: I'll just leave 

Best Bae: Talk to you later Mike!!

Knife: You too, Ben

Big Red: Aight imma head out

Big Red: After all

Big Red: I've got a date to head to

~

Eddie turned his phone off, putting it down on his bedside table. He let out a shaky breathe, ignoring the calls downstairs from his mother for dinner. His heart hurt. His head hurt. His eyes hurt, from reading the messages over and over and over again. Everything felt like it _hurt._

_"....They both have a crush on someone...?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for that endhhhhhh
> 
> Also, yes, I'll be writing literate bits (maybe even a full literate chapter!)
> 
> I thought the murderer users were funny but tbh might change the usernames again because it is tiring writing their long ass users over and over-


	4. Core Four Dumbasses™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the chapter title says. Also, Richie finally gets some sleep. Not in the best way, though.
> 
> TW// Vomiting, Use of drugs(underage, technically)

Loser Babes; 3:13 am

Bad Billiam: PULL THE LEVER KRONK

Severed Head: GODDAMNIT I'M SOFT

Murderer: Oh, damn. You deflated like a pancake.

Murderer's Accomplice: get out of my fUCKINg house

Knife: wtf it's 3am guys

Big Red: shhh

Big Red: let em burn it out, Mike

Big Red: they'll eventually fall asleep in the most uncomfortable position and realize their mistakes of staying up, only to do it again like the dumbasses they are

Knife: yikes

Severed Head: omfg mike you say yikes as many times as you say y'all 

Knife: yeah so??

Murderer: Shush, Richie. Leave Mike alone.

Severed Head: alright alright jeez

Bad Billiam: Eddie has passed out now

Bad Billiam: he's laying in Stan's lap it's so cute

Big Red: OMG GIMME PICTURES

Murderer: No.

Knife: I wouldn't do that Bill, he might have a knife

Bad Billiam: yikes okay

Severed Head: what is it with you and mike and yikes?? jesus fuck

Bad Billiam: okay, listen...

Big Red: wait a damn minute

Big Red: are yall...

Severed Head: having a gangbang?

Big Red: what? no-

Big Red: are yall having a sleepover?

Bad Billiam: oh fuck

Severed Head: shit, we've been discovered-

Big Red: WHAT THE FUCK GUYS 

Knife: without us?? not cool, kids

Severed Head: DADDY I'M SORRY FORGIVE ME

Murderer: Ew.

Big Red: Stan wishes that was him lmao

Murderer: What the fuck, no.

Severed Head: awww stanny

Knife: gasp, he curses

Murderer: Fuck you

Bad Billiam: holy shit he forgot a period

Big Red: OMG HE DIDHDJDM

Murderer: Shut. Up.

Severed Head changed Murderer's name to Daddy.

Severed Head: there

Big Billiam: omfg

Big Red: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Bad Billiam: OML HE RAN TO THE BATHROOM I-

Knife: I can see it now, Stan very b l u s h y

Severed Head: what'd i do lmao

Bad Billiam: richard, you absolute dumbass

Big Red: oh leave him be, he's probably sleep deprived out of his mind

Severed Head: correctomundo bevvie my love

Knife: "correctomundo"

Loser Babes; 7:24 am

Best Bae: morning everyone !

Severed Head: good morning ben, my one and only

Best Bae: hdhdjdj Rich, jesus-

Severed Head: we are the only ones awake, i believe, so i shall court you while bill is still asleep

Best Bae: thats very sweet of you ^^

Best Bae: but I suggest that you do not do that, or else Bill will murder you

Severed Head: ah you are right

Severed Head: we will have to love one another from afar i'm afraid

Knife: Welcome to another episode of "Richie Tozier steals your bitch", where the man himself is spotted 'courting' his best friend/brothers bitch

Severed Head: damn straight lmao

Best Bae: don't forget to capitalize "Bitch", Mikey!!

Knife: yikes, sorry 'bout that

Bad Billiam: Richard Branigan Tozier.

Severed Head: WHEKP GITTA BLAST

Dad - Son; 2:31 pm

Son: mikey

Son: mike

Son: mike n ikes

Son: michael

Dad: yes, Richard?

Son: have i ever told you how much i love you

Dad: .

Dad: okay, what did you do?

Son: no seriously, have i ever told you how much i appreciate you?? like, you're so strong and ur nice and honestly a really good friend

Dad: aww

Dad: as much as I appreciate that, I know somethings up, so

Dad: fess up, kiddo

Son: i think i might be dying

Dad: w h a t

Son: im dizzy as hell and i think i saw a really disturbing ass clown

Dad: Rich, where are you?

Son: house, batfroom, why

Dad: im coming over

Son: k

Son: you do you daddio

~

Richie stared up at his bathroom ceiling, watching as the corners started to twist and turn, dizzying him. He felt small, like a tiny person in a tiny world. He giggled as he thought of Alice in Wonderland, and immediately regretted it because he started to feel sick. He looked down at the half eaten brownie in his hand, and thought about the three others he ate. "Man, Bev," he mumbled, "not only are you a good baker, but also a great grim reaper."

There was a knock at the bathroom door. He blinked groggily at it, and stood up, stumbling a bit as he did so. "Mister Clown?" he whispered loudly, as he abandoned his brownie on the sink, near the others. "If you're here to kill me, it's probably too late," he giggled again, and struggled to open the door. He pulled at the handle, and huffed frustratingly.

"The door is locked, Rich," someone said from the other side. Their voice was funny. "Oh, right."

Richie pushed the small button on the handle of the door, and it clicked. Reminded him of a Dolphin, for some reason. He opened it, and was met with the sight of Mike. His face lit up, and he pulled the other boy into a hug.

"Mikey!" he shouted, laughing, "You're just in time, I haven't eaten all the treats yet-" Rich pulled at Mike's arm, trying to pull him into the bathroom, but he ended up with big, gentle hands on his shoulders. "Richie, how many did you eat?" he asked, looking at the container of brownies that sat on the sink, including the half-eaten one.

Richie blinked, a look of confusion on his face. "...Eleventeen? I don't remember, but we still have some! Lets go, Mikey, let's have a tea partyyy-"

Mike shook his head. Richie felt sick. "M- Mikey, hey. We still have time, we can..." he trailed off, staring. Mike's eyebrows furrowed, and his gentle grip on Richie didn't lessen. "Hey, Rich. Why don't we go sit down, hm? We can make some tea, and you can c-"

Richie pushed him away, and backed himself into the bathroom, turning around. Mike couldn't get the other boy's name out before the boy himself kneeled over and vommited into the toilet. He dropped to his knees, and coughed harshly.

A gentle hand was suddenly holding back his hair, a gentle hand was rubbing at his back. It was all he could feel besides the cold porcelain of the toilet, and the burning in his throat as he coughed up his insides.

When he finished, he wiped at his mouth. Mike flushed the toilet, and put a hand out towards Richie. He put his hand in Mike's, and was helped up, and pulled into a hug. He trembled, feeling empty and tired.

Wasn't that the reason he'd gotten high in the first place? Because he was tired?

"Come on, Richie. You can go lie down, and I'll make something to eat," Mike said, voice comforting and warm. Richie nodded, the mention of food reminding him of how hungry he was.

They left the bathroom together, and Richie was left on the couch. The last things he heard were the openings of cabinets, and clinking of metal pots, before he slowly drifted off into sleep.

And isn't that what he wanted?

~

Loser Babes; 3:56 pm

Knife: so, Richie isnt allowed to have edibles anymore

Murderer's Accomplice: im sorry, what?

Knife: well, at least without a buddy. but he's definitely grounded from it for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's your food, kids
> 
> also, i have no idea what it's like being high, only the symptoms- so this may or may not be very innacurate
> 
> (if you know what it's like, please let me know. there's probably gonna be more chapters including drugs, as long as richie, bev, and bill are here)


End file.
